Fora de Catálogo
by BrazilianVicki
Summary: Dean e Red se reencontram no lugar mais imprevisível. Fic para o desafio de Marcia Litman, música brasileira com o tema de Supernatural. HET, Dean/OFC. Nada de Wincest tô fora! ,


**SPN MIB: Luz nos Olhos**

**Título:** Fora de Catálogo

**Autor:** BrazilianVicki  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Gênero:** Romance

**Resumo: Dean e Red se reencontram no lugar mais imprevisível.**

**NOTA 1**: Resposta ao desafio lançado por Marcia Litman sobre usar música brasileira para escrever fics sobre o universo de Supernatural. É uma fic HET e os personagens principais são Dean e 'Red'.

**NOTA 2:** A música escolhida foi "**Luz nos Olhos", de Nando Reis, mas na versão do Cidade Negra. **Eu nem sou fã de reggae, mas essa música é sexy. E me inspirou a escrever um reencontro entre meus dois personagens preferidos. A letra está em itálico, ao longo da fic.

**NOTA 3:** Fic one shot, sem beta. Mas eu sou revisora por formação, portanto se houver erros, me avise. Eu certamente os deixei passar por desatenção.

**NOTA 4: **Infelizmente, Dean não me pertence. Nem Sam. Nem o Impala. 'Red' sim, pois que é um alterego declarado. Ela não é ruiva por acaso. E também, não por acaso, é só isso que se sabe dela.

**NOTA 5 e mais importante:** Essa fic é a sequência de meu primeiro passo nesse mundo doido das fanfictions. Quem quiser conhecê-la, basta ler "Orgulho", publicada aqui mesmo, no meu perfil. MATERIAL ALTAMENTE ERÓTICO. **ENE DEZESSETÃO** MESMO. Aconselho não ler nenhuma das duas se você não gosta de pornô detalhado e detalhista. Agora, se os irmãos Winchester em histórias HET(ERO) fazem seu gênero, seu lugar é aqui! Juro para sempre desde já que minhas fics serão sempre HET! Passo longe de Wincest e RPS com os meus amores, JA e JP. E tenho dito.

_Comentários são como beijos! Todo mundo gosta e quanto mais a gente gosta de ganhar, mais a gente gosta de distribuir! Obrigada desde já!_

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

**Introdução**

"Olha, Dean, não sei o que você vai fazer pra matar o tempo, mas eu vou sozinho. Nessa você não pode me ajudar. Eu não demoro", disse Sam, apressado. "Pronto! Olha lá! Dê um tempo naquele shopping center. Só me dê uma hora. A gente se encontra aqui mesmo." E saiu correndo, sem dizer mais nada. Dean vinha se sentindo posto de lado com muita frequência, ultimamente. Não conseguia pensar em nada que explicasse Sam deixá-lo sozinho, usando as mais esfarrapadas desculpas - a não ser o fato de talvez ter-se desacostumado com a companhia do irmão, desde que Dean havia "tirado umas férias" para passar quatro meses no inferno, pensou, com ironia.

"Onde você vai? Eu não vou em shopping!", as palavras soltas ao nada no frio início de noite; Sam já estava longe e não ouviu o apelo de Dean. Nem mesmo a comida gordurosa e a farta escolha entre todas as lanchonetes lhe pareceu interessante na hora. Dean resmungou para si mesmo no estacionamento.

_Lá fora a rua vazia chora_

_E__ eu te chamo_

_Eu te peço vem, vem, vem_

_Diga que você me quer porque eu te quero também_

Entrou no centro de compras mesmo assim. Seria isso ou o friozinho da rua sem movimento. Sua expressão parecia mais apreensiva agora, ao cruzar as portas automáticas de vidro, do que se estivesse entrando numa casa cheia de demônios prontos para uma boa briga. Viu-se numa dessas imensas lojas de departamento. Na seção de roupas femininas.

_Ponho os meus olhos em você se você está_

_Dono dos meus olhos é você, avião no ar_

_Um dia pr'esses olhos sem te ver é como o chão, o chão do mar_

**Agora ****aí vai a fic**

"Não pode ser ele!" pensei, ao ver a conhecida jaqueta de couro passar a poucos metros, atrás de mim. Depois de um bom tempo e muita preocupação com seu futuro, que parecia incerto, eis que encontro Dean no mais improvável dos lugares, em outra cidade. Vinha pensando nele nos dias anteriores. Fechava os olhos às vezes para me certificar de que me lembrava e gurdava detalhes daquela noite, especialmente de seu rosto lindo. Jamais imaginei que o veria pouco depois.

Meu corpo todo respondeu à visão daquele homem: alto, louro-escuro, olhos verdes, sardas estrategicamente posicionadas e aquela boca carnuda e convidativa, que já havia me provado ser tão eficiente quanto bonita. Aqueles ombros largos e o jeito 'não estou nem aí para o mundo' me faziam tremer à mera lembrança. E ali estava Dean novamente, ao alcance de minhas mãos. Talvez ao alcance de minha boca e de quantos sentidos eu conseguisse ter a permissão divina de usar nele mais uma vez. E apesar de totalmente alheio ao ambiente, seu sorriso iluminou a loja toda quando me reconheceu. Dean não estava passando despercebido para outras clientes e, se ele não estivesse vindo até mim com passos largos, eu correria até ele, já que algumas delas simplesmente o devoravam com os olhos.

_Os meus olhos vibram ao te ver, são dois fãs, um par_

_Pus nos olhos vidros pra poder melhor te enxergar_

_Luz dos olhos, para anoitecer é só você se afastar_

_Eu pinto os lábios para escrever a sua boca..._

Eu estava de frente para o espelho e tinha acabado de decidir provar um batom vermelho escuro na prateleira de produtos de maquiagem, quando percebi que ele me olhava como quem tenta se lembrar de onde conhece alguém. Ao vê-lo, me virei para segui-lo com os olhos, o batom aberto e parado sobre meu lábio inferior. "Ótimo", pensei irônica, "se ele ainda não se lembrava de mim, isso resolve o problema." Embaraçoso ou não, pareceu ter dado certo. Assim que me reconheceu, Dean me ofereceu aquele sorriso safado, que era sua marca registrada.

Antes que ele chegasse a mim, avistei uma área de provadores próxima e não demorou para que uma ideia surgisse em minha mente. Dean captou meu pensamento quando me viu acenar com a cabeça na direção dos provadores e sorrir maliciosa. As demais interessadas desapareceram assim que o viram caminhar para mim e acho que não se deram conta de minhas intenções. Tanto melhor. O único que importava saber de meus planos me lançou um olhar intenso e já estudava uma forma de entrar ali sem ser notado. Peguei a esmo umas sete peças de roupa e também segui para as cabines.

Foi uma grata surpresa ver que os provadores eram bem fechados e mais espaçosos do que eu imaginei, apesar de pequenos. Eu mal podia conter minha excitação. Tirei meus sapatos e coloquei a cabeça para fora do cubículo. Segundos depois, Dean esgueirava-se pela entrada da cabine, fechando a portinhola atrás de si.

Ficamos ambos tímidos de repente, como se a consciência da aventura viesse à tona. Ele nem sequer sabia meu nome, afinal. E de sua parte, Dean havia me abandonado depois de uma noite de total entrega, sem ao menos um adeus.

"Olá... 'Red'", disse com humor, como que brincando com a palavra e com o fato de não saber meu nome, mas lembrar-se do apelido que havia me dado.

"Bom ver que você está bem. Fiquei preocupada com você", eu disse, sem olhá-lo nos olhos por muito tempo. Ambos falavam baixinho, no espaço exíguo do provador.

"Por que?", Dean assumiu uma postura defensiva, "de tudo o que a gente fez naquela noite, o que te fez pensar que deveria se preocupar comigo?" Seu rosto se fechou, inacessível e sua voz subiu de volume.

"Shhhh! Calma! Você é provavelmente a única pessoa no planeta que não considera um elogio quando alguém diz que se preocupa com você. As pessoas normalmente agradecem", estranhei. "Bem, tanto faz. Se você está aqui, vivo e bem, não deve ter sido nada muito grave", minimizei. É, nosso forte não era a conversa civilizada.

"Você nunca iria adivinhar", ele disse e foi impossível ler sua expressão. Pareceu triste, talvez resignado. Mas petulante como sempre.

"Como vai Sam?"

"Longe, mas se você preferir ele a mim, eu posso chamá-lo agora mesmo. Quero dizer, ele me pediu uma hora, se você puder esperar..." fez menção de abrir a porta, como se fosse sair da cabine.

Puxei-o pelo braço e ficamos de frente um para o outro, quase nos tocando. "Você gosta mesmo de ser necessário, não é? Quer que eu implore pra você ficar e diga que fazer sexo com você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida?"

"Obrigado, Red. Não precisava de tantos elogios, mas é bom saber que você pensava em mim", e então calou meu protesto quando sua boca cobriu a minha com urgência, sentindo-se vitorioso. Seu gosto era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Assim como sua atitude.

Dean apoiou as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da minha cabeça e passou a roçar seu peito lentamente no meu, enquanto seus lábios brincavam com os meus e sua língua pedia para que eu a deixasse me invadir.

Suas mãos encontraram a barra de minha blusa e a arrancaram em um só gesto, deixando-me de sutiã e calça jeans. Não se preocupou em tirar a lingerie e começou a acariciar meus seios sobre a peça, me apalpando. Logo depois, senti as pontas de seus dedos encontrarem os mamilos duros por debaixo do tecido. Ele não se preocupou em tirá-lo, optando por puxar os bojos para os lados, expondo-me. Respirei fundo. Sua resposta, meio óbvia, foi um sorrisinho mal disfarçado assim que percebeu que estava agradando.

Sem tirar os olhos dos meus, Dean desabotoou minha calça e baixou o zíper. Enfiou as duas mãos espalmadas por dentro do jeans e da calcinha, deslizando-as por toda a volta de meus quadris, lentamente, de frente para trás, até terminar no meu traseiro, de onde passou a empurrar minha roupa para baixo, ao longo de minhas pernas, o que me arrancou um suspiro profundo.

Mal terminamos de me despir e eu já estava deslizando a jaqueta por seus ombros fortes, deixando à mostra uma camiseta cinza de mangas longas, que marcava seu peito e braços de forma deliciosamente sexy. Quanto às próprias calças, nada de charme e sedução: quando me dei conta, ele já estava apenas de boxers pretas e obviamente pronto para o ataque. Ver seu membro totalmente ereto sem que tivéssemos sequer nos tocado direito me encheu de muito mais tesão e eu o beijei com vontade, movendo meus quadris à frente para acariciá-lo com meu ventre.

Ele voltou novamente sua atenção para os meus seios, ainda meio vestidos. Soltei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, entregue ao prazer do toque daquelas mãos fortes e hábeis, imaginando que, a qualquer momento, sua boca seguiria o mesmo caminho. As carícias foram mudando de um roçar das palmas ásperas para pontas de dedos torcendo de leve e então dedilhadas enlouquecedoras. Abri os olhos e o vi admirando seu trabalho e minha reação no espelho do provador, que tomava uma das paredes toda.

"Então você gosta de olhar...", eu disse, quando seus olhos encontraram os meus no espelho. Voltei meus olhos a ele, mas quando ele quis olhar de volta para mim eu o empurrei contra a parede, virei seu rosto para o nosso reflexo com uma de minhas mãos e corri a outra por seu corpo. Minha mão alcançou sua ereção e eu passei a acariciá-lo por cima do fino algodão. Com o polegar, tateei a glande e pude sentir que ele já estava úmido, além de extremamente excitado. Dedilhei gentilmente suas bolas, uma por vez, o que fez com ele soltasse um gemido gutural e tentasse virar a cabeça para baixo e olhar diretamente para meus movimentos. Me peguei gemendo também, enquanto o sentia trazer os quadris para a frente e fechar os olhos. "Abra os olhos. Eu quero que você veja o que estou fazendo com você, mas lá no espelho", ordenei, num sussurro. Ouvi um gemido longo e quase musical como resposta, como o resmungo de uma criança mimada, mas no seu devido tempo, ele abriu os olhos e mirou o espelho. Era uma ordem, afinal. Não estava fácil fazê-lo manter seu rosto para o lado do espelho e por um momento achei que pudesse estar ferindo suas bochechas com as pontas de meus dedos, mas quando se deu por vencido e relaxou o pescoço, Dean deu outro sorriso _daqueles_ e percebi que ele também estava gostando da brincadeira. Meu único problema agora era ter de seguir com o jogo e não soltar seu rosto, para finalmente chupá-lo de uma vez, como eu gostaria. Bem, ainda era início de noite. Tínhamos até as 22h para nos entreter ali. Ou por quanto tempo conseguíssemos não ser pegos no flagra por um segurança.

_Que a nossa música eu fiz agora_

_Lá fora a Lua irradia a glória_

Continuei acariciando-o com os dedos por cima da cueca e em tempo percebi que, mesmo segurando seu rosto, eu conseguiria fazer coisas bastante interessantes com a boca, como lamber seu pescoço, morder seus ombros e brincar com seus mamilos. Meu conhecido amante tinha o mesmo sabor inconfundível de sal, sabonete e algo que só posso descrever como 'gosto de homem', o que me fazia querer ainda mais mordê-lo, beijá-lo e traçar linhas de saliva com a língua, que iam de sua orelha até o peito e de um ombro a outro. Talvez por medo de nunca mais poder saboreá-lo de novo, meus sentidos deviam estar – até ali – me impedindo de perceber que eu estava com saudade da maciez e do sabor de sua pele. Ainda não conseguia acreditar completamente que quem eu tinha sob minhas mãos era o mesmo Dean daquela noite inesquecível, no meio do nada. No carro. Na chuva. No chuveiro. E agora em um provador de loja de departamentos. Naquela hora ouvimos duas mulheres comentando sobre roupas, tamanhos e cores. Pareceu que os provadores estavam lotados, o que nos fez rir baixinho. Para mim, foi um grau de tesão a mais, mas um sinal de que tínhamos mesmo que dar um jeito de fazer silêncio.

Fechei os dedos em torno da cabeça de seu pau e fiz uma ligeira pressão no frênulo, o quanto me foi possível agir por cima da cueca. Dean suspirou fundo, estremeceu e eu senti uma pequena descarga de pré-gozo. Ao vê-lo em tamanho estado de excitação, não me contive e confesso que me esqueci do joguinho do espelho e da provocação por sobre a cueca: sentei-me no banco do provador, dei liberdade às minhas mãos e baixei de uma só vez o último obstáculo entre minha boca e aquele membro tentador.

Sem tocá-lo com as mãos, passei a ponta da língua no contorno de seu umbigo, beijei seu ventre e fui traçando uma linha de beijos até encostar meu rosto em seu púbis, encontrando a base de seu pênis. Prossegui então passando minha língua por toda sua extensão, bem lentamente. Segurei-o pela base e o bombeei, lambendo a glande com vontade. Em seguida, abocanhei o quanto pude, sentindo-o tocar minha garganta. Ganhei como prêmio uma espécie de expiração forte, por entre os dentes, que tinha um som parecido com "_ohmygod_", seguido de palavras ofegantes. "Red, você me faz querer foder sua boca". Como bom entendedor, Dean captou a dica, quando o enfiei mais uma vez todo na boca, quase engasgando. Segurou-me pelos cabelos e começou a mover os quadris para frente e para trás, mantendo minha cabeça firme. Fechei o máximo possível a boca em torno de seu pau. Dean não investia tão profundamente quanto eu havia feito antes, preocupado em não me machucar. A sensação de ser a responsável por permitir que ele sentisse tanto prazer era indescritível, maravilhosa. Ergui os olhos e observei sua expressão de puro tesão, às vezes mirando novamente o espelho. E era verdade: espiar o que estávamos fazendo realmente tornava tudo mais delicioso, ainda que minha posição de submissão voluntária só me permitisse enxergar alguma coisa pelo canto dos olhos. Por ora.

Sua mãos deslizaram para os meus ombros e ele fez com eu me levantasse. Demorei para compreender o que ele queria, quando me ergueu firmemente pelas nádegas, perguntando se eu conseguiria apoiar os pés plantados na parede de um lado do provador e as costas do outro. Deixei-me levar e ele me colocou de tal forma que em segundos eu estava apoiada na posição que ele imaginou, a mais de um metro do chão... e segura apenas por suas mãos. Sentou-se no banco e logo me tinha de pernas abertas diante de seu rosto, sentada em suas mãos. Não sei dizer como e quando ele havia engendrado essa manobra toda, tendo analisado que o material das paredes não era escorregadio, que a estrutura da cabine me suportaria e que caberíamos tão perfeitamente ali, do modo como ele queria. Se bem que, em se tratando de Dean, talvez nem fosse seu primeiro provador. Ou ele fosse mesmo muito sagaz. De qualquer modo, fiquei mais extasiada ainda por ele.

Ser chupada por aquele caçador era mesmo uma experiência única. Não me considero uma mulher fácil e uma noite como a que passei com ele e seu irmão em seu carro foi uma situação de momento, um exagero para guardar na memória. Mas de alguma forma, Dean me transmitia essa vontade de ultrapassar limites. Não consigo imaginar nada que eu não aceitasse fazer com ele. Inclusive estar nua num provador, completamente entregue a um quase desconhecido.

Quase gritei quando, antes de qualquer coisa, Dean mordeu o interior de minha coxa, bem perto da virilha. Eu pensei que fosse cair. "É assim que você espera que eu me sustente aqui?", perguntei, ainda espantada com a posição em que me encontrava. "Está tudo bem. Eu não vou te deixar cair. Você está segura, Red", ele respondeu, sorrindo, tendo a capacidade de acariciar minhas nádegas com os dedos, mesmo contendo meu peso nas mãos, só para se exibir. E começou a me abrir com a língua, explorando cada cantinho com sábios movimentos, às vezes mais lentos e suaves, às vezes mais rápidos ou profundos. Eu procurava não me mover, já que, apesar das sensações que me entorpeciam, havia a preocupação em não cair dali, o que elevava o prazer a níveis muito mais altos.

"Pode admitir que sentiu minha falta, agora", ele disse, do nada, quase sem abandonar sua atividade, entre lambidas e mordidinhas.

"Boa hora para pensar nisso", respondi, arfando.

"É porque nesse momento eu assumo abertamente que senti falta do seu gosto", admitiu, logo antes de lamber meu clitóris mais uma vez. Sua língua ágil sabia exatamente onde e quanto estimular. Tomava meu pontinho ultrassensível entre os lábios e sugava, beijava e mordia. A cada gemido meu, parecia ficar mais excitado e disposto a me dar mais motivos para gemer.

Eu me contorcia de tal forma, quase a ponto de gozar, procurando apoiar os braços na parede, que ele provavelmente achou melhor mudar de posição, acreditei. Senti-me sendo carregada e novamente não conseguia entender que manobra Dean fazia comigo. Quando o vi de pé, passei as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, apoiei as mãos em sua nuca e não contive um grito abafado entre seu pescoço e seu ombro quando senti que ele me penetrava. Firmemente, Dean foi me fazendo descer pela parede até encaixar-se dentro de mim. Assim que me sentiu completamente preenchida por seu pênis, iniciou um lento e ritmado vaivém, me empurrando em direção à parede, me impedindo de me mover. Ele trabalhava sozinho, enquanto eu estava entregue à sensação que aquele mastro me proporcionava, totalmente presa contra um dos lados do cubículo. Pensei em fechar os olhos, mas Dean me trouxe de volta à nossa brincadeira. "Agora _eu_ quero te ver gozar olhando pro espelho", falou num fio de voz, ele também tomado de prazer, já olhando para o nosso reflexo. Dean então relaxou um dos braços e levou a mão à minha boca. Colocou dois dedos ali, num pedido silencioso para que eu os chupasse. Eu obedeci e os chupei e lambi com volúpia, até que estivessem bem molhados com saliva. Então senti um desses dedos acariciando meu ânus, pedindo passagem, me abrindo devagar, sem parar de me penetrar. Eu fui pega de surpresa e retesei todos os músculos, o que o fez dar mais um de seus sorrisinhos, como que concluindo que conseguiu o que queria, me sentindo comprimir mais ainda seu membro. Assim que sentiu que eu recebia esse dedo confortavelmente, inseriu o segundo dedo, o que desencadeou mais uma onda de quase insanidade dentro de mim. Meu deus loiro havia encontrado um ritmo perfeito nas penetrações e eu estava enlouquecendo sobre ele.

Dean logo começou a intensificar os movimentos, o que me fez ficar ainda mais imobilizada. Suas estocadas passaram a ser mais curtas e rápidas e então cessaram. "Você está pronta para mim? Quero te comer por trás".

Vendo que eu concordava sem pestanejar, ele me pos gentilmente no chão. Virou-me e sentou-se no banco, pedindo que eu me sentasse no colo dele, de pernas abertas. Com um pouco da própria saliva nos dedos, voltou a me estimular até que eu relaxasse totalmente, já que não havia lubrificante à mão. Ambos estávamos tão imersos naquele delírio que isso não importava, desde que ele fosse cuidadoso.

Dean começou então a me guiar na direção de seu pênis, fazendo com que eu me sentasse lentamente sobre ele. Um misto de dor e prazer tomava conta de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que meus ouvidos eram invadidos por gemidos muito mais fortes de meu parceiro, logo ali, beijando minha nuca e roçando a barba por fazer em minhas costas. Em pouquíssimo tempo já não havia mais dor, apenas uma onda de tesão que me fez colocar os pés no chão e movimentar-me eu mesma para cima e para baixo.

Aproveitando meu novo ânimo, Dean alcançou meus seios e passou a me apoiar por ali, massageando-os. Senti que ele estava próximo do orgasmo e então passei a me masturbar, certa de que alcançaríamos o gozo juntos.

Olhamos ambos para o espelho, admirando nossa posição e a expressão de prazer no rosto de cada um, quase no auge das sensações. Na mesma hora, bateram à porta da cabine. Era uma voz de mulher. "Ei! Senhora! Está tudo bem? Disseram que esse provador está ocupado há tempo demais. Está passando bem?"

Pigarreei antes de conseguir um volume razoável na voz: "Sim, obrigada. É que eu estou _amando_ tudo o que trouxe para provar." Dean ria, movia os quadris e torcia de leve meus mamilos, o que quase me impediu de sequer formular uma frase decente. Sorrimos um para o outro, de volta ao reflexo no espelho e voltamos à ação.

"Red, o que acha de gozar agora?", escutei, num sussurro bem próximo ao meu ouvido, enquanto era erguida de seu colo. Dean retirou-se de dentro de mim e pegou sua jaqueta, para tirar outra camisinha de um dos bolsos. Fiquei apenas observando. Seria meu caçador um homem prevenido ou imaginava encontrar alguém durante o passeio no shopping? Pela segunda vez na vida, sorte minha.

Dean levantou-se, abrindo a embalagem com os dentes. Enlaçou-me com um dos braços e me deu um beijo delicioso, molhado, possessivo, ardente, enquanto seu pau em riste era envolvido pelo preservativo, que ele colocava habilmente com apenas uma das mãos. Assim que estava devidamente preparado, sentou-se no banco e me trouxe para si, desta vez de frente. Ao se certificar que a ponta da glande estava no local correto, Dean me puxou com força pelos quadris e eu caí sentada sobre ele. "Hmm!", um gemido alto o bastante para ser ouvido em qualquer um dos demais provadores simplesmente irrompeu de mim. Ao nos darmos conta, paramos por um instante, mas nesse momento parecia que as cabines estavam vazias. Dean me olhou com um ar de divertida censura e colocou a mão sobre minha boca, ao mesmo tempo em que me lançava para cima, com movimentos de suas pernas e me trazia de volta, enlaçando-me com o braço livre.

_E eu te amo_

_E eu berro vem, vem, vem_

_E grita o que você quiser, que eu vou gritar também_

Com a mão ainda sobre minha boca, para me manter calada e mais louca de desejo, Dean sussurrou o mais baixo e grave que conseguiu: "Goze pra mim agora. Junto comigo, Red". Colocou mais um mínimo de força na mão que me amordaçava, para que eu me inclinasse para trás e ele assim alcançasse meus seios com a boca.

Ele os chupava com carinho, lambia ao redor dos mamilos e os mordia até um ponto antes da dor, sádico. "Vamos, Red. Eu estou quase lá. Goze comigo", disse arfando contra meu peito. Cheguei ao clímax segurando um grito, mordendo sua mão e chupando seus dedos, sentindo-me comprimindo seu membro dentro de mim. Foi um orgasmo longo, duradouro, em que eu cavalgava e explodia várias vezes ao redor de Dean. Quando eu já tremia, sensível ao menor toque, foi a vez dele gozar, puxando-me contra si pelos ombros, enterrando-se mais fundo ainda em mim, hiperventilando. Foi minha vez de tapar sua boca, bem a tempo de abafar um grito, permitindo apenas que ele respirasse muito forte. Dean fechou os olhos e parecia um animal expulsando o ar pelas narinas, apoiando a cabeça sobre meu peito e apertando-me com força. Aquilo haveria de deixar marcas no meu corpo, que eu mostraria com orgulho durante os próximos dias.

Concentrados em trazer a respiração de volta ao normal, permanecemos na mesma posição por um tempo, apenas abraçados. Por fim nos levantamos e começamos a nos vestir. Estávamos nos arriscando demais. No momento em que percebi que podia falar novamente, juntei forças e disparei, sem rodeios, sempre em voz baixa: "Dean, o que acha de nos encontrarmos de propósito, da próxima vez?"

"Quem está aí, afinal? Peço que saia agora, por favor, senhora." Dessa vez era a voz de um segurança do shopping. Dean e eu nos entreolhamos, confusos.

"E agora?", perguntei, sem som, para Dean. Ele apenas sorria, malicioso. "Não sei", ele também dublou. Já estava totalmente vestido.

"Só um momento", tentei ganhar tempo.

"Preciso que saia agora, ou terei que tomar providências drásticas. É quase hora de fecharmos as portas", advertia a voz do lado de fora. Nenhum de nós imaginava que já fossem 22h. O tempo mais bem aproveitado que já passei na vida.

Saí de dentro do provador apenas usando uma camisola mínima, extremamente transparente e provocante, que estava entre as peças que peguei antes de entrar, além de meus sapatos de salto altíssimo. Lancei um olhar sexy para o segurança, indo até ele lentamente. Por sorte, era um rapaz muito jovem, estava sozinho ali e claramente gostou do que viu, esquecendo-se totalmente de advertir-me. Perguntei, a voz rouca, pausada e sedutora:

"O senhor compreende por quê eu demorei lá dentro? Não consigo decidir se essa roupa é sexy o bastante para seduzir um homem. O que o senhor acha?"

Percebi o momento em que ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sua calça pareceu ficar a cada segundo mais justa na área do zíper. "Se-senhora", gaguejava, "eu-eu peço de-desculpas. Me pediram para vir verifi-fi-car essa cabine, sobre uns barulhos estranhos vindos daí de de-dentro."

"Sinto muito, oficial... Acho que eu fiquei um pouco excitada em pensar no que meu namorado acharia quando me visse assim. Mas já estou saindo. Vou me trocar e aí o senhor pode verificar minhas coisas e a cabine. Não fiz nada ilegal. Me desculpe se incomodei alguém..." sussurrei, já me dirigindo à cabine e fingindo começar a tirar a camisola lá fora mesmo.

"Sem problemas, ma-madame. Eu aguardo a senhora se trocar."

Me vesti o mais rápido que pude, separando as roupas da loja para entregá-las ao segurança, a camisolinha displicentemente em cima das demais peças. Nosso plano havia dado certo. Dean escapara sem ser visto em momento algum.

Saí apressada em direção à porta que dava para a rua, quando ouvi o grito do rapaz lá dentro:

"O que são essas camisinhas usadas aqui dentro do provador, senhora? Volte já aqui!"

Corri rindo até meu carro, dei a partida e fui embora, sem olhar para trás. Na saída do estacionamento do shopping, meu carro emparelhou com aquele conhecido Impala preto e eu pude ver Dean e Sam lá dentro. O irmão mais novo estava com o pensamento longe e não percebeu minha presença. Parecia diferente do rapaz tranquilo e romântico que eu conheci antes. Já Dean sorriu quando notou que era eu quem estava no carro ao lado e ambos piscamos um olho, cúmplices.

Pensei em seguir seu carro, mas era melhor admitir para mim mesma que, se eu quisesse ter Dean para mim, teria que ser assim: guiados pelo acaso. "Eu tenho sorte", pensei. "Tudo o que acontece duas vezes, certamente ocorre uma terceira", já disse algum pensador famoso.

_E eu vou guiando_

_Eu te espero, vem, vem, vem_

_Siga onde vão meus pés que eu te sigo também_

Fim?


End file.
